


disorderly conduct

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Akaashi Keiji, Model Kozume Kenma, akaken, ehhh that's it, implied bokuroo - Freeform, they're models!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: When models Akaashi and Kenma head to an event held in their honour, they sure don't expect their friends to make a scene... especially when the whole arena is focused on them and them alone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 36





	disorderly conduct

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend of mine earlier today about AkaKen and she totally inspired me to write a Model AU for them!! (Plus drunk BoKuroo in the background...) I know I'm supposed to be writing my entries for Hinata Rare Pair Week, but I really couldn't resist whipping this up in an hour or two. Enjoy the secondhand embarrassment I sure had while writing this!!

“Are you ready to go, Keiji?” Kenma asks as he emerges from the bathroom in an expensive two-piece suit.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Akaashi replies, getting up from the chair in Kenma’s bedroom. “It’s only for one night, right?”

Kenma hums in reply. “Thank the gods. Okay, I’ll call us an Uber. Hopefully, we won’t be late.” He pulls out his phone, typing away for a moment before he nods with satisfaction.

Kenma and Akaashi are heading to a huge event held in their honour. They’re both famous models, which may not come as a surprise to some. Kenma is incredibly famous on Instagram for not only his modelling but also his gaming skills, whereas Akaashi is simply a runway model, sponsored by all kinds of clothing brands.

What the world doesn’t know, however, is the fact that they’re dating. They’ve kept it hush-hush so far since they’ve only been dating for a few months and want to test the waters a little. Kenma and Akaashi are incredibly happy in their new relationship and are starting to become a little more confident in their public displays of affection.

A few minutes later, Kenma gets a notification saying that his Uber has arrived. Kenma and Akaashi leave Kenma’s apartment and descend onto the street to meet the Uber.

“Hello,” Kenma greets politely as he climbs into the back seat of the car with Akaashi. The Uber driver makes a polite greeting back before falling silent.

“Are you going to be okay tonight, Kenma?” Akaashi asks quietly, observing Kenma’s suddenly tense shoulders. “I know you hate crowds.”

Kenma nods after a moment of thought. “I’ll be okay,” he says, trying to sound assuring. “This is why I don’t do runway modelling. For tonight, though, I think I’ll survive.”

Akaashi offers a tiny smile before reaching for Kenma’s hand. “Okay. If you want to leave early, let me know.”

“Thanks,” Kenma says. “Are Kuro and Bokuto-san going to be here tonight? Not that it matters, I just… don’t want to deal with their shenanigans.”

“I think they will be,” replies Akaashi with a tiny scoff. “We’ll just have to see. If things get out of hand, we’ll pretend we don’t know them.”

Kenma and Akaashi fall silent for the rest of the car ride. They were lucky to score an Uber driver that doesn’t make small talk with them. As the car pulls up in front of the event centre, though, Kenma is surprised to see a large group of reporters by the front entrance.

Akaashi exits the car first and offers his hand to Kenma. “We got this,” he says with a shy smile. Kenma feels his heart flutter.

The reporters shout at them and take pictures as Kenma and Akaashi make their way inside. They greet the reporters with pretty smiles and nods, but Akaashi walks quickly with Kenma at his side.

“I bet they’re gonna make a huge deal about us arriving together,” Akaashi says as soon as they’re safe inside. “It’s okay, we just have to lay low. Want a drink?”

“I think I’m gonna need a few tonight,” Kenma sighs. He’s exhausted already and they’ve only just arrived. “Let’s walk around a little, ‘kay?”

As Kenma and Akaashi approach the bar, they’re interrupted by a loud voice. “Akaashi! Kenma! Hi!” It’s Bokuto, with his trademark smile on his face, and a smirking Kuroo beside him.

Akaashi gives Kenma a _look_ before saying, “Hello, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. It’s nice of you two to come out and support us.”

“It’s our pleasure,” replies Kuroo. “Besides, the drinks and food here are delicious. We couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.”

Kenma glances suspiciously between the two. “Okay, just don’t cause any trouble,” he says. “This is a nice event. Not that I really want to be here.”

“We won’t!” shouts Bokuto as he pulls Kuroo away.

Kenma sighs, letting his shoulders droop a little. “I’m happy they took the time to be here, but what if they do something ridiculous?”

“I bet they will,” Akaashi responds honestly. “Like I said, we can pretend not to know them. C’mon, let’s get some drinks.”

-

Akaashi and Kenma don’t leave each other’s sides for the entire evening. They get interviewed quite a bit, some of the interviews regarding their entrance together, but surprisingly, no one picks up on the fact that they’re dating. As each minute passes, though, Kenma is dreading the time when he has to get up on stage and greet the audience.

As Kenma polishes off his second drink, Akaashi plucks the glass from his hands. “Slow down a little,” Akaashi chides. “This place sucks, I know, but we can’t have you drunk when you go up on stage.”

“I really _don’t_ want to go up there,” Kenma sighs, glaring at the stage, which has its curtains drawn at the moment. He detests being in the spotlight, even if it’s just for a minute or two. When everyone is focused on him and only him, Kenma wants to get out of there.

Akaashi pauses to think before leaning to murmur in Kenma’s ear. “I have an idea. When I go up on stage, I could… do something. If you’re okay with it, of course. How about this…”

Kenma nods as Akaashi finishes explaining his plan. “Yeah. Yeah, all right, we could do that. I’d be okay with it.”

“Cool,” Akaashi says. “It’s really important that _you_ want to do that, Kenma, because it’s, um…”

“Yeah,” agrees Kenma. “Don’t worry, I’m fully on board.”

Akaashi glances around before pressing a swift kiss to Kenma’s cheek. “You’re cute,” he says with a soft smile.

Kenma feels heat rise to his face and he glances away in embarrassment. He really isn’t used to showing affection yet. “Ahhh—you’re cuter, Keiji.”

Akaashi only smiles.

-

The crowd gathers near the stage, buzzing in anticipation for the event’s big moment. All the models invited are supposed to greet the audience personally and answer a few questions. Kenma and Akaashi sit in their reserved seats near the stage, preparing themselves to go out there.

“Gosh, I’m terrified,” says Kenma, biting his lip as he looks out at the (very) large crowd. “It’s so easy for you. I’m jealous.”

“It’s nerve-wracking for me, too,” Akaashi admits, reaching for Kenma’s hand once more. “I’m just used to it, I guess. You’ll do fine, I promise—everyone already loves you.”

Kenma manages a half-smile as he looks at his boyfriend. “Thanks. I hope I’ll be okay. It’s only for a few minutes, after all.”

They’re interrupted by the event’s host getting up on stage and making a few welcomes and salutations. The show begins without further ado, so Kenma and Akaashi are left to watch the other models do their thing. Akaashi is scheduled to go up on stage first, and he’s about halfway down the program, so he has a bit of time to spare.

Time flies fast, though, and before Akaashi knows it, it’s his turn. He nods to Kenma before heading up on stage, smiling and nodding to the audience as they erupt in cheers. Akaashi is quite a popular model, as he’s modelled for many famous clothing brands and is seen as an icon. He reaches for the microphone, waiting patiently for the audience to quiet down.

“Hello, everyone,” he says as soon as the room is quiet. “It’s so nice to see you all. I’m sure you have many questions for me, but I hope that you ask them to both me and my _boyfriend._ C’mon up, Kenma.”

Breath catching in his throat, Kenma hops out of his seat and makes his way up onto the stage, ears burning as the audience roars around him. He smiles shyly at Akaashi before leaning up for a kiss.

It takes a while for the audience to calm down after that.

Kenma reaches for Akaashi’s hand, grinning and waving to the audience with his free hand. Once the room is finally quiet once again, Akaashi begins to speak into the microphone. “So, as I offered, you can all ask questions—“

“Akaashi! Kenma!” A loud slurring voice resonates in the quiet room. It’s Bokuto again, standing on top of the bar and making a rather embarrassing scene. The whole audience turns to look at him, and this time Kuroo is the one who shouts.

“Congrats, guys!” Kuroo slurs—he’s obviously drunk, climbing on top of the bar with Bokuto.

“Oh, gods,” whispers Kenma, feeling the sudden urge to beat the crap out of Bokuto and Kuroo. “This is embarrassing.”

“Um, okay, thanks,” Akaashi says into the microphone. “So, any questions would be appreciated now.”

Just as the audience starts to chatter again, Bokuto shouts above everyone. “We-we have a question! Can we-can we be invited to the wedding?”

Kenma almost faints.

“Definitely _not_ , if you keep this up,” Akaashi replies, somehow calm in this stressful situation. “Now, please, anyone is invited to ask us some questions.”

Thankfully, Bokuto and Kuroo don’t make any more of a scene. Akaashi and Kenma answer a handful of questions—lucky for them, everyone in the audience seemed to be supportive of their relationship. Once Akaashi and Kenma head off stage, Kenma can’t help but collapse into Akaashi’s arms.

“What were they _thinking_? I almost died up there,” Kenma complains, dramatic as always. “Idiots.”

Akaashi sighs, lifting Kenma back onto his feet. “I know. I just hope no one blames us for that. It seemed to go fairly well, though, so I think we’ll be fine. We just have to suffer a lot of interviews.”

“What better time to leave than now?” Kenma points out as he spots Bokuto and Kuroo over by the bar, cocktail glasses in their hands.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here,” Akaashi says, reaching for Kenma’s hand. “We can lecture them tomorrow. I might actually have to yell at Bokuto-san a little.”

Kenma manages a laugh as he grins at his boyfriend. “Yell at him? A little? Keiji, I’ll be screaming at Kuro tomorrow. He’ll never look at me the same.”

“Fair enough,” says Akaashi as he calls an Uber. “They deserve it.”

Kenma and Akaashi weave through the crowd, expertly avoiding reporters and fans alike. They walk down the street from the event centre to where things are a little quieter.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asks, his eyes soft with worry and care. “I know you hate crowds as it is, but man, that was embarrassing.”

Kenma sighs, glancing down for a moment. “Yeah, I’m okay for now. I bet I’ll be thinking about that every day for the rest of my life, but it’s a temporary thing, I guess.” He stands on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Akaashi’s lips. “I would’ve never handled that alone.”

“Good thing I was there, then,” Akaashi says before pulling Kenma in for another few kisses.

-

Needless to say, Kenma and Akaashi berate their friends the next day. Bokuto and Kuroo feel quite guilty since they remember next to nothing from the night before, but they don’t go back on their wish to be invited to Kenma and Akaashi’s wedding.

That night was still one of the craziest things that has happened to Kenma. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If you made it this far, consider checking out my Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
